Bad Experiences
by ULTIMAX-001
Summary: This is a story about Sonic and his pals telling each other their past bad experiences. It is supposed to be funny so don't get offended, just R&R. Enjoy. UPDATED!
1. Sonic's turn

Disclaimer

I, Charles Michael Lee Barnes Jr. (A.K.A. ulti_sonic, B.K.A. Ultimax), do not own any part of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. I did not get Yuji Naka's permission to write this; nor did I get permission from that Otto guy (Archie files). It is just a fanfic, a fictional story about a real TV. show, movie, cartoon, or story written and thought up by a fan. Besides, what they don't know won't hurt them. Well, not to much I hope. Any ways enjoy this story.

It's movie night at Sonic's house and he was going to sit down with his friends: Sally, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, and Rouge, to watch some movies. It was raining and thunder storming outside so scary movies would be most appropriate for the occasion. Sally went to go pop some popcorn while the rest was deciding what movie o watch first. When all was settled Sonic turn on his state-of-the-art Home Entertainment System when all of the sudden the power went out.

"Oh, what the hell, man. Not again!" said an upset Sonic. "I must have over-done this time." Tails took a look outside to see if this was more than Sonic's electronic mishap. It turns out the entire city was affected. New Mobotropolis was in a temporary blackout.

"Now what do we do?" asked Amy.

Sally tried to contact Nicole but she was already busy trying to figure out the problem. "Oh well!" said Sally as she lit a candle. "We don't have to let this lite blackout ruin our fun. We have each other. We can just sit here and talk."

"About what?" asked a grumpy Knuckles.

"Well this blackout isn't the worst thing I've experienced." said Sonic. "Let me tell you a story about a real bad experience I had…"

When I was younger, before I meet Sally, I was a lonely hedgehog. I had no one to share love with. I then decided to go out in to the dating world and find a nice gal. I was runnin' around Mobius until I got hungry so I stopped for a chili dog in a random town. When I got my dog I turn around to the café right across from me. That's when I saw her. She was a caramel colored hedgehog with long brown hair. Her figure was out of this world. Nice tits and a nice, big, soft ass. She stood firm and walked with shake that will make you crazy. I dropped my chili dog but I didn't care. She was hot, with her all standing there by herself in that short white skirt and a teal top that showed her belly piercing and on her lower back a tribal tattoo. I did what any guy would do and went over to talk to her. "Hey, I couldn't help notice how great you look from afar. I thought nothing this good looking can be real so I had to get a closer look and you are still too good to be true. The name's Sonic. What's yours?" "Bianca." That's all she said and she said I like she was upset, like she had an attitude or something. I ignored it and still pressed on hoping that she would eventually give in. She did and invited me to a club called Eastside. I went there and I saw her. She was in a tight skimpy red dress. I said to myself I am going to get some of that by the end of tonight. I walked over and said "Sup, B." She looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a lifted finger. "Uh-uh." she started as she was jerking her head from left to right and doing her finger in the same fashion. "No this fool ain't gon' walk up to me afta' bein' late and DEN say hello." She said it very fast. I was left shocked after what she called me though. I told her I was sorry and she told me to go get her a drink. I did and put some more charm on her. She soften' up and went out on the dance floor to dance. They were playin' one of her favorite songs and she went to work. Her ass popped and locked and dropped as I stopped and gawked at her budunkadunk. She was going crazy. She didn't care that her dress was going up and over her hips. Neither did anyone else. She was wearing a black thong and she was making her ass clap. I tried doing some of the stuff she was doing but she looked and laughed at me and said "Looked at this dumbass tryin' ta dance!" I was really embarrassed. Later she got really drunk and I had to drive her home in her car and help her in the house. Well, one thing led to another and well we had sex. It was great! But the next morning was hell. I woke up and I saw hair and nails on the floor. Make up was all over my body. Lipstick on my dick. It was nuts! At looked at her and turned her over and I saw her hideous face. It was terrible. I got out of bed and my asshole was hurting. As I was rubbing it and trying to figure out what could've caused me pain I saw the covers over her and a large hump where her pussy was. I walked over slowly to see what was making the covers go up like that. I slowly pulled the sheets over to see that Bianca was in her morning erection mode. I screamed "Holy fuckin Shit in Hell" and jetted out of there as quickly as possible. That was the worst thing I've ever experienced.

Sally looked at Sonic in disgust while everyone laughed at him. Sonic looked at Sally and could tell that she was not amused by that one bit. Tails just looked around smiling while Amy put her hands over her face and blushed.

Sonic looked around and said "Well,…who's next?"

Next chapter Sally talks bad body odor (especially between the legs)

***Author's Desk (12/2009)***

I hate this whole story, really. It is so immature. I guess I tried to be really funny by doing this but to me I failed. A lot of readers like this story though so maybe I'm doing something right.

This chapter…I honestly do not remember even doing it. I don't even know where I came up with the idea write this story. I wrote this in high school (like years ago). I cut out a few things like the use of the "n" word and stuff (don't worry I'm not racist, I am black). I just thought that there really was no need for the word. I also changed the setting a little to make it more present and more accurate toward the comics. I hate this chapter…that's all I can say


	2. Sally's turn

Disclaimer

Same as first.

"Wait, you let that chick fuck you in the ass?" asked Knuckles.

"No…er well, I didn't even remember her asking." Sonic said. "I remember her giving me something to drink and then she gave me what I believed was an aspirin and…

Everyone got silent and looked at Sonic with a huge grin on all their faces.

"Why is every-ooohhh!" Sonic said. "Dumbass" said Knuckles.

"I got next." yelled Sally. I had a bad experience during a financial slump.

I was supposed to have paid my water bill one time but I was late and my water cut off. So I decided to pay it finally and I sent the bill off. I waited for two days in my house eating, drinking, and using up all my soap for this really cool soap sculpture of an acorn. When the third day came along I found that I still had no water. I started to worry a little. Then I didn't care so I went on still having fun in my house. It has been a week and I still did not have any water. I got mad. I called the water company and they said I never paid the bill. I was like "What!? I never paid!? But I remember sending it off." Then I remembered that I probably left it on the counter at the post office. So I got my keys and took a deep breath and smelled something foul. It was me! I rieked! My "lady parts" stinked the worst. Then I thought "well I'm just going to get a letter off the counter, send it in, and then I'll be gone. Nothing can go wrong." But I was wrong. My car died. So I couldn't go anywhere. My only option was to take the city bus. I didn't have money for a cab. So I went in a room to find my jogging pants but I then realized that I left them over Sonic's. So I tried looking for some more pants but all of them were dirty. I didn't even have any clean underwear. The only thing I had was my short red skirt and my 'I'm a dirty whore' t-shirt that Amy bought me. So I wore them and walked out the door. I walked to the Bus stop and waited. Thank god no one was there. But when the bus pulled up and I saw that it was crowded I realized that this was going to be a hard day. I hopped on the bus and squeezed my way through people trying to look for a seat. I tried to keep my sent as discreet as possible. It was a long ride to the post office. The when I saw that my stop was about to come up my stomach started to hurt. I was cramping and that means that I was having my period. My bowels were loose so I let out a fart, too. Everyone looked at me. They where too embarrassed to say anything so I said sorry first. My stop came up and as I walked out I heard someone say "that girl is filthy. Her clothes were disgusting and she smells like rotten fish." I was hurt but I soon forgot about that as soon as I walked into the post office. I stood in line because I didn't see the letter on the counter. Then I felt something in between my legs. It felt like Sonic when he's playing with my thighs. Then I looked down and I was bleeding on to the floor! So I asked the lady in front of me can I cut in front because I just needed to ask a question. She let me cut and I asked the person in front of her the same and I cut in front of her. I was next in line. When I went up to the counter I asked about my bill. She told me to get out of line while some guy checked for me. As I waited I saw these two guys walk in and got in line with the lady I was behind. One of then slipped and fell on my puddle of blood. "Ew I just slipped on…blood…period blood!" He said. The other guy looked at the lady and said "it's called a tampon, you nasty bitch." I was shocked and but I couldn't help myself from laughing. The guy came back and looked at me in a weird way. He even sniffed me. "I love a nasty freak." he said. I looked at him and said "well, I don't. Did you find my letter?" He could tell that I was serious and said yeah and they sent it off. I went home on the bus. At this point I didn't care what anyone thought of me. Some one thought I was a prostitute and gave me money to suck his dick. I took the money and told the guy to meet me over there behind some building. When he did that I ran home. I took chunk of my acorn soap sculpture and put it in the tub when I got home. I turned the nozzle and water came out. "Those guys are fast" I thought. I took off all my clothes and set them on fire and watched the flames in the trash as I took my bath.

"That's it!" Sally said.

"Wow! You are brave," Amy said to Sally.

"Yeah. Even I wouldn't do that," added Rouge.

"Wait I don't understand," said Shadow. "Why didn't you just ask for your friend's help?"

"Because I am an independent woman," replied Sally.

"…with a stinky twat." added Sonic.

Everyone laughed at Sonic's smart remark.

Next chapter Tails talks about his sexuality…being questioned.

***Author's Desk (12/2009)***

I hate this chapter, too. I have too much respect for Sally's character to be put through this. I have no idea what I was thinking. But it is still kinda funny to see her go through all of that. Could you imagine…?


	3. Tail's Turn

Disclaimer

Same as first.

"Shut up sonic" said sally.

"Why don't you wash up!?" Sonic said continuing to laugh.

"Whatever. At least I didn't let a girl-dude rob me of my anal cherry," Sally said. "I bet you liked it."

"Nu-Uh" was Sonic's reply. Everyone looked at Sonic with a 'yeah right' look on their face.

"Its ok sonic if you liked it," Tails said. "In fact this reminds me of a story."

I was walking down the street drinking my diet beverage when I saw this both crowded with people. I went over to see what was all the commotion. It was a raffle! I felt lucky, so I participated. The raffle started and my number came up. I won! I was so happy I screamed. I went up to the raffle guy to ask him what I won. He was a muscular guy with a skin tight black shirt and leather pants that were also tight on him. He talked with a lisp. His hair was black and styled with highlights. He had a goatee as well. He told me I won a make over. I said "a make over?" "By yours truly" he said. "My name is Stephon, the famous hairstylist, and me and my beauty team are going to make you gorgeous." Then he looked up and down at me. "As if you need to be, hmm!" I looked back at him and said thanks. He took me to his shop and gave me the complete make over. He did my hair and made it shiny and curly. His team took me shopping for a new outfit. They picked out everything. They were all over the place, squirming and screaming in delight. They gave me the clothes and pushed me into the changing room. I came out and one of them said "Oh my gawd!" I had a soft pink button up with a brown blazer. I had on tight blue faded jeans with a longhorn belt buckle. I had a choice whether to pick hush puppies or K Swiss shoes. I picked the K Swiss because I thought Sonic would like me to wear them. They took me back to the shop to polish my nails and give me some cologne that smells kinda like Amy. Afterwards we drank some yummy drinks. Stephon said "You look fabulous Tails, I just thought you'd like to know that." He told me I was his best make over and that he would love for me to attend a party. "Oh, Tails, you just have to be there," One of the team members said. "Club Juicy is the best underground club in town," said another. I just couldn't refuse, so I said yes. "Great we'll go at 11." said Stephon. "In the mean time lets grab a bite." After two hours of eating and talking we went to a movie to see a girl movie. Afterwards it was time to go to the party. When we arrived we saw the line swinging out of an alley. "Oh, man we'll never get in," I said aloud. "Oh, Tails you forget who you're with," Stephon told me. I then realize that tonight might be a night I will never forget because I was going to experience things I probably never even dreamed of and to start I never even been to a club before! We arrived at the door by passing the line. Everyone looked at us in awe. "I guess Stephon is famous," I thought to myself. The bouncer let us right in. When we got in I realize where we were. We were in The Abandoned Grand Hotel. It was huge and packed. Tecno music was playing. Guys and girls were dancing, drinking, smoking, and consuming ecstasy! Stephon introduced me to more people in the V.I.P. room. Most of the dressed like Stephon. They took a quick liking to me. Stephon said that we should have some real fun so one of the team members got some drinks for us. First he gave me a yummy, colorful, and fruity drink. Then he gave me a small cup of Jello. I slurped it down and started to feel dizzy. Then another team member brought some more guys up to the V.I.P. room. "I got some rock hard candy" he said. They all were pretty strong looking and look as if they was about to hurt us. One of them came up to me and took a small cup, the same I had, and gulped it. Then he gently put his hands on my cheeks and gave me a kiss and put the drink in my mouth with his. When he finished I swallowed the drink while he looked at me and smiled. "My name is Jerrie." he said. I smiled back and said "Hi, my name is Tails." He stood up, took of his shirt and started dancing for me. That's when everything got blurry. I passed at and woke up the next morning in bed with Jerrie and Stephon with a camera in is hand. I got dressed and went home.

"There you go" said Tails.

"Man, Tails! That's one hell of a bad experience for me," commented Sonic.

"Oh, were we supposed to tell bad experience stories?" replied tails so naively.

This one wasn't my best. But this whole story isn't supposed to be good.

Next story Rouge runs away from home at a young age trying to figure out the world and trying to find herself.

***Author's Desk (12/2009)***

Another stupid chapter, haha! I hate myself sometimes. I never liked Tails that much. I've always thought of Tails as the homosexual character of Sonic. But when he grows up he's Mr. Badass who got busy with Mina and had two kids (Sonic Comics). It's weird but relieving, a bit.

This chapter captures, what I believe to be, his homosexualness and his naiveté. He is young and inexperienced, after all. If this feels comfortable to him then it must be right for him. For your information I am not prejudice to homosexuals, I have gay and lesbian friends who are some of the best people in the world. I am a supporter of gay rights. I think what's happening to Tails is healthy.


	4. Rouge Turn

Disclaimer

Same as first.

"Tails you do know that now you're a homosexual, right?" said Knuckles.

"A homo-what?" Tails replied.

"It means you like boys," said Sally

"Oh…well, Ok then." Tails said.

Everyone just said sat there until,

"Well that answers a lot of questions," said Sonic.

"Good for you Tails." Rouge told tails. "At least you know what you want. I didn't know what I wanted at your age and I still kinda feel that way."

My parents died when I was young. They died in a plane accident. My only family was my alcoholic Aunt who owns a whore house in the south. She had a pretty bad reputation. She was a vicious drunk that no man would sleep with. They called her Madam Harpee. But even though she was a drunk she still put me through school. Every birthday she would give me a hundred dollars times my age. She would also ask me if I wanted to be one of her special girls. I would always refuse. I had a best friend at school who introduced me to my first love. I had everything. But it just wasn't enough. I was missing something my friends had and that was a parent's love. Sure I had my Aunt but she wasn't my mother. I wanted more. Over the years my Aunt's workers would leave due to low pay. My Aunt was a stubborn old lady so she never gave in. But the ladies where serious and wanted to be paid more so if they didn't get what they want they would leave. Eventually they did leave. No girls meant no men and no men meant no money. We had the house but that was it. That didn't stop my Aunt from drinking. Some way some how she got a hold of some liquor, but she became violent. She would hit me for no reason and blame me for her misfortunes. She would get lucky some nights thanks to the girls she had left and by what she did. She would cry herself to sleep every night. I began to hate it at the house. School wasn't any better. When I started High School my best friend moved away and my boy friend left me for another. I was picked on by all the girls and no boy would like me. I felt ugly so I started to look ugly due to stress. Pimples, poor eye sight, and weight lost. What I wanted I now needed. One day, after school some kids jumped me and ripped my clothes and pushed me into a near by stream. One of the kids told me. "It'll be worse tomorrow." I ran all the way home crying. I tried to tell my Aunt but as she didn't care. I kept asking for her help but that only made her angry and she slapped me after that and just kept hitting me. I ran away from her to my room but she came after me. I slammed the door on her. I got all my important stuff while she banged and yelled at the door. When I was ready I climbed out of my window and climbed down the house from my second story window. I ran away from home and started walking north. Along the way I slept in abandoned buildings and boxes. I ate out of garbage cans and stole food out of stores. I reached a town two days later. I was walking in what looked like the dangerous parts of the town. A guy walked up to me and asked me if I would pleasure him for a hundred bucks. I wanted to say no but I needed the money so I agreed. We went into an alley and he grabbed my arm and pinned me up against the wall and started to take my pants off. I screamed for help but he covered my mouth after that one cry. I started crying as soon as my pants fell around my ankles. He ripped off me panties and began to undue his belt. But before he could do anything I heard a "WHACK!" and he let go of my arm. I was free but scared to turn around. "It's alright, honey. I got him." I slowly turned around to see that it was a woman. She saved my life. I pulled up my pants and said thank you. "Aren't you too young to be a prostitute." She asked me. I told her I wasn't a prostitute and that I needed the money. She went to the knocked out man and took his wallet. "Let's go grab some coffee…on this gentleman." We came to a café where we talked about each other's story. Her name was Sue and she's been a freelance prostitute/pimp for almost 4 years. She told me if I agreed to join her I can sleep in her apartment for free until I become good enough to take care of myself. I had the option to say no and kept doing what I was doing until I get raped or die or both or I can have sex for money. I said yes. For a year I was a prostitute. I only participated in oral sex and hand jobs. Sue opened up a strip club later that year. I became a dancer and assistant manager there for two years. Over those two years I became bitter and emotionless. I wouldn't talk to anyone but Sue. One day Federal Agents busted in and took Sue away for running an underground drug ring. They took me in, too. After one night of interrogation they let me go. Before I walked out the door a female agent asked me if I was happy doing what I was doing. I looked at her and said nothing. She asked me what my parents would think of it. My mouth went agape trying to say something. "Do some good, not only for yourself, but for the ones who love you." She said as she went to tend to some business. I walked out of the office thinking to myself. Fortunately I still had the apartment to live in. I thought about what I want out of life. I realize I can't keep doing what I was doing now. I wanted my parents but I never thought about what my parents might want. I thought that they would like a child to be proud of. I gave them that. I went back to school and fell in love with my second love: jewels! I studied them in community college. I joined a militia group months after I got my degree. After becoming a commanding officer I was enlisted in a top secret mission to destroy Eggman's First Death Egg. Even though Sonic did that I got a chance to be a secret agent and a well known jeweler and jewel collector.

"My…God" said Knuckles.

"That was very touching Rouge" replied Amy

"I wouldn't have ever guessed that something like that happened to you," said Tails

"Yeah, well, we all have skeletons in our closets, sweetie," said Rouge as she looked around and saw Sonic about to burst into tears.

"Sonic, are you okay?" she asked him. Sonic paused and cried.

"That was the saddest story **sniff** I ever **sniff** hear-er-erd."

Next chapter Knux gotta pee!

***Author's Desk (12/2009)***

I really like this one! I actually tried to write well with this. It's sad that I chose some of the things I did but I just went on based on Rouge's character. I like Rouge, I guess. She is sexy and dexterous like Sally, except her character is obviously sensually alluring (Character archetype and design wise).

I almost had this set in Louisiana but Louisiana does not exist in the Sonic Universe. It is very sad, but I think it works well for reading and Rouge's character.


	5. Knuckles Turn

Disclaimer: same as first

"Hey, come here, ba-by" said Sally in an alluring but reassuring tone. "Let mama hold you."

"So who's turn is it next" asked Knuckles. He looked around to find that everyone was looking at him.

"What, I'm next?" he asked

"Just go already, we don't have all night" Rouge suggested.

"Fine, then!" He agreed.

One time while I was on Angel Island guarding the Emerald, I was sleeping and when I woke up it was, like, 100 degrees. The Island must have floated over a desert or something because there wasn't a cloud in sight. I could tell the temp was rising. So I drank a lot of water. I almost drank up my entire supply fresh water. Hours past and I had to use 'it' but when I looked up to go I saw that the island was going to crash into a mountain. I got on top of the Emerald and piloted the island through the mountains and over a meadow toward Town Square Metropolis. I anchored the island and ran down the anchor's chain because I saw smoke coming from the middle of the city. It was Sonic and Tails fighting one of Dr. Eggman's robots I rushed to help and I did. When we defeated it all the towns people cheered and yelled for joy. When I tried to walk away to find a bush to let loose my constant stream of golden liquid fury, Sonic pulled me away to take me to a bar. "The owner is offering the Heroes free drinks all night" he told me. I didn't want to be rude so I agreed to tag along. Bars have bathrooms so I'll be okay. Or at least that's what I thought. As soon as I walked in a beer was put to my face. I drank that, and another, and another, and two more after that...and seven pitchers after those. It was two o'clock in the morning when we found out that Tails was with us. The bar owner wasn't mad though but he could tell we all had enough. "Dude, like, Tails is so fucken' wasted" Sonic struggled to say. "Listen, hey, Knuckles…KNUCKLES!!! You listenen'? Listen to me, man. He was so drunk…he was SO drunk, he tried to sneak out with some guys. I grabbed him though." Sonic looked over to Tails and asked him what did he have to drink. "I had **hiccup** a strwberry daqur-raagcchh" he puked all over Sonic. That's when I remembered I had to use the bathroom. I told Sonic I'm going back to Angel Island. He said "That's a good idea. PARTY AT KNUCKLESISS'!" He ran out the door and zigzagged all the way to Angel Island and got on the Master Emerald and used its power to teleport everyone there. He being drunk, he teleported the whole bar. Now the Owner was mad. We drank some more and everyone was dancing to some music. At that point I couldn't hold it anymore. I had to go, bad. That's when Sonic put a blind fold on me. I couldn't see. Then someone pantzed me [yes they are wearing clothes] and the shocked made me pissed myself that's when I heard screaming and yelling. I lifted the blind fold to find myself standing on a table and looking at a bunch of angry and disgusted people.

"Hah, I remembered that, a little" Sonic said laughing

"You gave everyone a golden shower?" asked Amy.

"This is why I never hang out with you guys." Shadow said finally.

Next story Shadow tells a story about him going to jail for pedophilia and public indecency. Find out if this is true.

***Author's Desk (12/2009)***

Okay, this was actually funny. Looking back over these I can tell that my writing was improving. I like this chapter. It had a stupid plot but it was funny the way it happened.


	6. Shadow's Turn

Disclaimer: same as first

"Oh, yeah!?" Sonic said. "Where's your story, huh?"

"I have no embarrassing stories to tell." Shadow replied looking away.

"Are you THAT perfect, hunnie?" Rouge asked him. "I'm sure you can come up with something."

She winked at him

"What are you implying?" Shadow questioned.

"You forget, I'm a secret agent." Rouge began explaining. "I have access to your record. I do recall coming across an incident with adorable, little Susie Squirrel."

"Alright, alright!" Shadow said abruptly.

"What? What happened?" Amy asked.

Well, I was assigned to a mentor program just to help build a resume. I had to in order to build a new identity. The mentor program was for one day at a daycare center. Me and a fell other volunteers walked into a room with little children sitting in their seats. The head instructor called out our names and paired them up with our assigned child. I had Susie Squirrel. Our assigned destination was at the park. I walked up to Susie Squirrel and expected her to be too afraid of me to say anything first. I sighed and began to introduce myself but before I can say a word she beat me to the chase and said "Hi, I'm Suzie, I'm four years ol', and my favorite color is red. I think you're cute." She said all that and then giggled. She grabbed my hand and led me to the park. As we walked out the door she asked "What's yer name Mr." I told her my name and she responded "cooOOooL!! I like your name" she then said bashfully. I ignored it and continued walking her to the park. We arrived at the swings first. She wanted to get on the bigger swings. I told her she was wearing a dress and it wasn't a good idea. She plopped down and began to cry…really loudly! I gave in and put her on the swings. I swung her slowly and gently. She asked me to go faster and higher. I sped up a little. She started to yell and laugh. "Faster" she yelled. I did go faster. She sounded like she was having the time of her life. "Faster, baby! Go faster!" she yelled. I hesitated and accidentally pushed her hard. I fell forward to the ground as the swing swung back and over me. I got up and turned around but realized that I was in the way but it was too late. She swung right into my face. I woke up with her sitting on my face. I quickly got up and notice that people were staring at us. "I gotta go pee." She whispered to me with her hands between her knees. I took her hand and led her to a bathroom. I waited outside. She came outside with her underwear around her ankles. "I need your help." I quickly shoved her back in the bathroom and into a stall. "I want you too look at me while I pee, Okay?" she said looking at me with concern as though this was a life or death situation. "No way." I told her in a low tone so no one would here us. She started to cry and I quickly agreed to silence her. I looked into her eyes as she looked into mine. When the tinkling sound was over she smiled got up and hugged me. "Thank you shadow" she said calmly. I told her "you're welcome, now wipe yourself." She did and pulled up her child's underwear and we both walked out the door. When I looked up I saw a lady cutting her eyes quickly from us. I walked out embarrassed. We then decided to have lunch. I bought some hot dogs for us and we sat down at a picnic table to eat them. I had got some condiments on my finger. She looked at me and put her mouth on my finger. She looked up at me as she sucked it off of my finger. I just looked back at her then snapped and pulled it out of her mouth. "This girl is becoming quite amorous" I said to myself. We walked over to the jungle gym. She began climbing as I got in and began to stare off into space. "Hey, Mr. Shadow, look at me!" I heard. I turned around to find that her dress was over her head and that she was showing everyone what she was wearing underneath. I grabbed her and took her off the jungle gym and walked her away. We came to a bench and we sat down. "Mr. Shadow, can I ask you somethin'?" I told her yes. "Will you marry me?" I looked at her as she looked at me with her big beautiful eyes. "We can't get married, Susie." I told her. "Why not? We can live in a big house and have lots of babies. Please, pretty please!" I told her that I was too old to marry her and that she should be careful what she says because she doesn't know what she means. She should look for a boy her age and wait until she finds out the meaning of love for herself. She sits up kisses me on the cheek and wraps my arm around her and says "I can't wait to find a boy like you, Mr. Shadow." She says as she closes her eyes. "I hope he...loves me like…like I love…love you." She says as she falls asleep. I fell asleep, too; with a tear in my eye and a smile on my face. [The following is fictional and very sick. You've been warned.] I woke up to some pounding and bouncing. It was Susie bouncing up and down on me with my pants down and her clothes off! I smelled of urine and sperm. My sperm! I grabbed her and looked at the mess on my body. I looked up with the head instructor looking at us with a shocked expression. It was late so she probably came looking for us. Others were looking, too. I spent that night in jail. I was released the next afternoon. I was free to go and no charges were filed against me. Apparently Susie was the daughter of a whore who takes her daughter to work. Susie was sick in the head because she developed a mental disorder. She lusts for sex unconsciously. She doesn't even know what she was doing. I then realized that when I last looked at her, her eyes were rolled back and she was drooling, almost foaming at the mouth. I felt sorry for her. I visited her at the mental institution and still visit her to this day.

Every one had the 'O.o' look on their face except for Rouge.

"Yeah." Said Shadow "But she's fine today. I saw her on her birthday the other day and she is getting better."

This story was based off of a Story I heard from my friend who read it from some Japanese novel. I would dedicate this to my god-sister but I won't. I'll just tell her I love when I see her.

The next chapter is the last one for Bad Experiences. Amy becomes a star. I hoped you enjoyed it all.

***Author's Desk (12/2009)***

Some of this was based off of a real conversation I had with my god-sister. It might not be a big deal but it is something that I'll never forget. It sort of let's me know that I'm doing something right. The conversation Shadow had with Suzie was similar to the conversation I had with my sod-sister. I never knew I was that kinda of guy she would want to spend the rest of her life with. What got me was the fact that she was five when she said that. It almost made me shed a tear.

But this chapter is sick. There are Japanese stories like this! Do they get off of this stuff? Whatever. It was surprising to me so I had to write about it in some way. I don't like Shadow that much so I guess this would be revenge.


	7. Amy's Turn

Disclaimer: same as first.

I really hope you guys enjoyed Bad Experiences. Personally I think these stories suck. But I must be the one who doesn't know what's good or not because almost everyone who read these stories say they were good. For up coming works I got Scooby Doo on the way, another Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy, another Power Puff Girls, and Camp Lazlo. Also I am contemplating ideas with myself on an Avatar: Last Air Bender Story, so keep on the look out for these projects. Here is the last Chapter to Bad Experiences: Amy's Turn. Oh, instead of her becoming a star I'm gonna piggyback off of South Park and just go with her dealing with Turrets. Enjoy!

"…….Moving along…" said Sonic. "Is there anybody we missed?"

"Ooh, me!" Amy said while raising her hand.

"….Anyone?" Sonic said oblivious to Amy

"Sonic, me!" she said louder.

"….sigh, no one?" Sonic said now ignoring Amy.

"SONIC!!!" Amy Screamed.

"Fine, go" Sonic gave in.

Well when I was younger –

Then all of the sudden the Power came back on.

"Alright, just in time." Sonic said as he high five'd Knuckles.

Amy then got up and turned off everything that was electric.

"You're gonna listen to me, POWER OR NOT!" Amy yelled.

They all sat down and started to pay attention.

"Now as I was saying"

When I was younger I had turrets [there was laughter in the background]. It was such a problem that my parents kind of abandoned me. I haven't seen them since. But I would go around screaming for no reason. An orphanage took me in and cared for me despite my problem. The slightest surprise made me say things I had no control over. I go around the orphanage screaming "Masturbate" or "Abortion". When dinner was served I'd hit the server because he cam from behind me. I got on top of him and screamed "Cocks" in his face while hitting him. When I was punished I dropped to the floor and spun around screaming and pounding. I hated myself so much. All the kids would laugh at me and call me names. I sat up all night crying and screaming. I had to get my own room. They tried to help by getting me a teddy bear. I loved that teddy bear. I named it Maxwell. That helped a little. But when someone made me upset I would scream "Maxwell" and start hitting people with Maxwell. One kid took my Maxwell from me. I tried to find out who did it without screaming but the more I tried the more I got scared for Maxwell. Then I found out that it was the Extra Y gene kid. When I found him he was urinating on something that was set on fire. It was Maxwell. I feel to my knees and lost muscle control. I made a mess in my pants and was twitching uncontrollably. Every time I smelled something that reminds me of pee I start to twitch because I was associating the smell with the Maxwell incident. My tantrums became more violent, too. Everyone just started hating me, now. Even the adults who worked at the orphanage hated dealing with me. I wanted to do everyone a favor and just kill myself. So one night I went down stairs into the kitchen and grabbed a knife off the counter. I was going to do it, too. But just when I was about to off myself the Extra Y gene kid snuck up behind me and said boo. I was startled and sort of blacked out but when I gained control of my body again I was standing on the Extra Y gene kid with a bloody knife and blood all over me. I looked down and he had a teddy bear that he was going to give to me. I killed the Extra Y gene kid! I explained what I did and two weeks after that I was sent to a home for special Children. I was put on medication and I slept a lot. I was tied or handcuffed to something everywhere I went. One day the Home was destroyed because Dr. Eggman tried to kidnap some kid with high levels of ESP. I was cuffed to a heater vent and the top floor was going to fall on me surprisingly I couldn't scream or anything. But I was saved by Sonic. He saved everyone that day. After that day my life was changed. I wanted to meet Sonic again. I hadn't had a tantrum in two years. Doctor said that I was miraculously cured.

"That was the gayest story I ever heard" said Sonic.

"Well let's watch a movie then" said Sally.

"Yeah, I mean that's what we came here to do anyway." Shadow said. "Not listen to you guys' bad experiences."

"Shut up, Shadow" Sonic said "…you pedophile."

Then everyone laughed.

Well dats it. Hope you liked it because I'm moving on with more stuff now. Keep on the look out.

***Author's Desk (12/2009)***

Finally it's over. I BSed this chapter. I had no idea how to make Amy a star and turn it into a bad experience that would've been worth reading. So I changed it. I was just glad this was done.

I do not like Amy. Amy is annoying on all levels. This story fits her well in my opinion. I did some small editing to make the story understandable at some parts. I should really start proofing my work.


End file.
